


casanova [haikyuu!!various x male!reader]

by yukohirai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukohirai/pseuds/yukohirai
Summary: Notorious for your visuals. They couldn't help drooling at your milky skin, petite waist, and pretty face. It was totally normal. Very Normal. No Homo. Like at all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Male Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a ff where it's light-hearted and not too serious compared to my other ffs. This is a reader insert and from what I know you can set how they look like, right? The reason why I'm doing this is because I don't want to put any "(h/c), (h/l), (e/c)" or like that. Sorry if you don't like it like that.

"I bet he'd look even hotter after the break."

"Did you hear what (Name) said to Sachie Koizumi in front of everyone when she was going around saying she was his girlfriend? He said, "How are we dating when I don't even know who you are?" "

"Seriously?? She had it coming HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

" Do you think he changed his hair color, again?" 

"He's coming! He's here! HE LOOKS GODLY! Get ready"

Multiple girls panic as they make themself look better, frantically putting on make-up, trying to look the best in front of (Name). Some boys were even fixing themselves up as they check their reflection in the window. Two third-years sighs as they look out at their fellow batchmates. Sugawara Koushi shakes his head at the fact that his classmates were downgraded to puddles in (Name)'s hands,

_Simps. Simps everywhere._

Bated silence as they hear the footsteps come close. Cherry red hair immediately catches everyone's eyes. Their heart stops because _he has long hair??_ It looked so good on him. May kamisama have mercy on them, how would they ever find anyone when (Name) was setting the standard way too high? Someone could make a poem about how the red tresses fell so nicely, framing his face and that he was literally art. His red hair was half-up and half-down with a black ribbon tying his hair. This was totally going to the top three best hairstyles of (Name). The attention falls to his extraordinarily pretty face. Big eyes and a pretty nose with lips redder than his hair, courtesy to the lollipop he was sucking on. The black gakuran was left open, underneath was a white shirt. Excited chatter erupts at his new look and his always heart-stopping face.

He stopped walking, fiddling madly at his phone. Dreamy sighs and swooning females were seen all over the place. He takes the lollipop and audible gulps were heard. Basically drooling at how his lips had looked wrapped around the lollipop. (Name) walks leisurely, stopping to compliment one of his peers, who had cut his hair. He halts mid-way to lean in and whisper to one guy. He looks up to see the two third-year volleyball members. He jogs toward them, leaving the guy he was just talking to, to collapse due to weak knees. Everyone, this is (Name)'s power. 

"Daichi! Suga!" 

He smiles brightly and dives into retelling a story about his new hair color. Suga looks enraptured, cheeks rivaling the red of (Name)'s hair, and Daichi sends him a judgemental look before shaking his head and scoffing, _'Simps. Simps everywhere'_

Daichi interrupts them, "Anyways, did you fill out your sign-up form already?"

"Depends"

"What do you mean depends!?" Daichi shakes him repeatedly

"Dunno. If you don't have a middle blocker I'll still join but if there is, I don't think so. I mean I don't really see why I'm needed in the team. I suck balls. Heh, get it?"

Daichi chose to ignore that god-awful pun and sigh, ' _Why are my teammates always angsty pieces of shit? First, Asahi. Now,_ ( _Name)!?"_

Suga whines, clinging to your arm. He swears he felt several glares on his back, "Still~ Come with us to the gym, please?" Suga sends (Name) his biggest puppy eyes. He contemplates his choices. "You have no choice anyway, come on!" Suga drags him with a surprising amount of strength. 

' _Good job, Suga. Use your simp for good'_ , Daichi silently praise Sugawara

* * *

They were soon joined by the rowdy Tanaka.

"HEY! (Name)!" 

(Name) visibly winces, he hunches his shoulder trying to hide behind Daichi which in turn makes Tanaka angrier, "I HEARD YOU WERE MEAN TO KOIZUMI-SAN! YOU TREAT WOMEN HORRIBLY! ALWAYS MAKING THEM CRY FOR YOU AND REJECTING THEM CRUELLY"

"HEY! At least I also do it towards boys! It's called gender equality bitch" (Name) sass back, irritating Tanaka as he chase (Name) around the hallway

"Now, now. Calm down the both of you" Daichi calming the duo, his creepy polite smile on his face, as he tries to halt Tanak's attempt at murdering (Name) with a worried Suga hovering near them. "We're almost near the gym, behave."

Tanaka and (Name) nod politely like kids caught fighting. Suga and Daichi walked in front of them while Tanaka and (Name) continue to shove each other, sending glares to each other and muttering insults.

"I heard Kitagawa Daiichi's setter came to Karasuno", Daichi says.

"Wahw! Really? Lucky!" You exclaim you heard about his talent. Maybe this was the year Karasuno would go to the nationals...or maybe that was just hopeful thinking. 

"But he needs to be put in his place" Tanaka replies and makes a punching motion. Sugawara chuckles at Tanaka, "Don't pick on anyone!"

"I-I wouldn't do that!" (Name) snorts at the kicked puppy look Tanaka was sporting. (Name) rolls his eyes, _'he was just making punching motion a few seconds before'_

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU ROLLING YOUR E-" Whatever Tanaka was saying got cut off when Daichi's "Nice Guy™" face came on and Tanaka shuts himself up

They enter the gym and Tanaka pulls his delinquent face on. It was a stupid face by the way but let's continue, "HEY HEY! You punks-agkdjhcd"

Daichi pulls Tanaka back using his jacket. "You're Kageyama?"

The red-haired middle blocker tilts his head, thinking, ' _Kageyama? Oh, yeah! Kitagawa's setter! But why else did that sound familiar?'_

"Yes," Kageyama nods politely. 

"Good to see you," Daichi greets. Suga smiles light-heartedly, "He's tall!" 

Kageyama was conversing with the thrid-years when he sees red hair behind the three upperclassmen. His eyes land on (Name) and the tips of his cheeks turn slightly red. ' _Who is he?'_

Kageyama had never seen someone so pretty in his life. A sharp jawline that looked liked it could cut paper,defined cheekbones, and almond-shaped eyes. Red lips stretched into a lazy smirk as he looks back towards Kageyama with lidded eyes. It startles Kageyama enough to remember his upperclassmen were still talking. _What was he doing checking out an upperclassman when he's here for volleyball?'_

(Name) grins, he might have done that on purpose, what can he say? He was a sucker for pretty faces.

"—ird year, you should show yOuR dOMinANce" Tanaka grits his teeth at them.

"Tanaka. Enough with that face" Daichi reprimands

An orange-haired tangerine fidgeting like a crab goes behind the three third year to compare Kageyama's height with his senpais, not noticing the other third-year behind him. Truthfully, (Name) didn't notice the gremlin before him until he was right in his face. "What are you doing?" 

' _EhHGhgeHE?'_ Hinata felt his soul fly away a little before coming back to his body. Hinata doesn't know how he didn't notice this tall third-year before him, he was scary tall and _oh my god hallelujah did he die? because there was an angel before him._ The red-haired person smiles gently at Hinata, "You should introduce yourself to them". 

(Name) if given the chance would've teased the little squirt to death, his reaction was pretty funny, but (Name) had a rule: No ruining other people's innocence. The little shit looked like he didn't even know what the other gender looked like. 

"y-yes" Hinata felt a little dazed, was he going to be his clubmate too? He felt so proud of himself for choosing Karasuno. Karasuno had superior good-looking men, this was totally fate. He needs to get into this club, be a member, and be friends with this beautiful stranger. Hinata stands up straight in a salute motion. "Hi—"

"How tall are you?"

"I am Hi-"

"180 cm"

"Sugoi!"

"See? He's cocky!" 

The handsome redhead snorts at the tangerine being talked over by his fellow clubmates, he unwraps another lollipop. Choosing to focus on his lollipop rather than engage in a conversation. 

"HELLO!" It echoes in the gym and the other's attention was now placed on the shrimp. Tanaka looks confused before realizing, "Hey, It's you! The number one shortie!"

"EH!?" Hinata says looking affronted. ' _Shortie!?'_

"So the other applicant, Hinata...is you?" Daichi asks looking at the forms, "Sorry, you surprised me. So, you're both Karasuno students?"

"What?"

"We saw your match last year" Suga explains. (Name) wasn't there, he makes a mental note to watch more matches. 

"You were short and you sucked but you've got guts" Tanaka half-compliments, half-insults.

"You've got a good spring, too" Sugawara compliments. (Name) stayed silent for the most part, finding himself more interested in his watermelon sucker. Tanaka waves his hand over Hinata, "But you haven't grown that much"

"I'm small but I can jump!" Hinata protests, "I will be Karasuno's ace!" 

Now that was something you don't hear much, not even 180 cm yet proclaiming he'd become an ace? Level of guts that (Name) rarely sees. The small shrimp better have actual skills and not just all talk. 

Kageyama interjects, "Hey, you. If you're going to be an ace, I assume you've honed your skills? If you keep slacking off, you'll waste these next three years too" 

_'Oh,no'_ (Name) does not like where is this going. Hinata seemed to be an enthusiastic kid who you can get a rise out of easily. They looked like they were about to fight, a full-on brawl. (Name) nudges Tanaka, "Hey, 1000 yen that Hinata would win in a fight with Kageyama"

"HAH? Are you dumb? Kageyama is bigger! 2000 yen, he'll win"

(Name) rubs his chin in thought, "That's true...but Hinata looks like someone who'd bite your arm and shit in a fight"

Tanaka laughs (which was not very suitable for the tense atmosphere Kageyama and Hinata had going on), imagining the little kid biting someone's arm and not letting go like a rabid dog. 

"In this sport, teamwork's important—"

Hinata interrupts Daichi, "Let's fight this out!"

_Oh shit,_ (Name) curses, interrupting Daichi was _very_ bad.

"Fight it out?"

"Let's have a match"

(Name) perks up at the word, "YES! Let's go outside. More space to punch and kick each other-" You wave them towards the exit in a 'follow me' motion, "—Hinata do your best, okay? I bet 1000 yen on you" (Name) is convinced Hinata was the type to play dirty in a brawl, maybe go for the crotch. Sugawara karate chops you in the head and (Name) winces at the pain. "You idiot! They meant volleyball"

"Oh...That makes a lot more sense" 

Hinata tries to decide how they're going to duke it out. (Name) being the absolute angel he is, suggest how they could do their 'match'. "How about receiving serves?"

The redhead whispers to Tanaka, "1000 yen on Kageyama getting a no-touch service ace"

"HAH? How is that fair? You're changing sides now that it's a volleyball match? Have you no faith in your kouhai?" (Name) shrugs nonchalantly at Tanaka. "Fine, 2000 yen that Hinata would be able to receive but-! We're also counting the sloppy receives, okay!?"

(Name) laughs boisterously at the specific condition, "Deal". 

Hinata points at Kageyama, "You. Serve. I'll reach each one. I only managed to catch one of your serves last year. I've changed since last year"

"The volleyball club's noisy" (Name) flinched at the sound of the voice. ' _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT'._ He hides from view, trying to shrink his body. _'Please give me Nezuko's power to shrink_ '. Dyeing one's hair was not allowed in Karasuno which by the way was ridiculous. Surely, no one thought Suga's hair is completely natural?? What the fuck who has gray hair when they were born? Weird as shit. He had detention last year for dyeing his hair purple and while hair dyeing wasn't a rule that was strictly enforced like their uniforms, his hair color was eye-catching enough to get month-long detention. Having red hair was definitely worse than purple and _he was so dead. "_ Not fighting, are you?"

"Of course not, just friendly competition, right guys?" Daichi denies. Tanaka whispers to them a warning, "Guys shut your trap. The vice-principal hates troublemakers"

"Changed, huh?" Kageyama picks up a molten volleyball in one hand and shadows appear in his face and body, "I've changed since last year, too."

_'Where was that coming from?',_ (Name) thinks. Where were they getting these dramatic shadows? Does it just emit from them naturally when they're having a moment?

"Hey guys, let's be nice about this" Daichi looking at the two first-years then the vice principal, signaling to them to ' _Shut the fuck up!'_

"They're first-years?"

Hinata gets into position and Kageyama goes to the other side of the court. (Name) notes Hinata's receiving form, there were things that could be better. Hinata was sort of a premature baby in volleyball. Kageyama was bouncing the ball before saying, "I'll start"

He tosses the ball and Hinata was shocked, ' _He didn't do that last year!'_

(Name) observes the way Kageyama serves. Kageyama tosses the ball up and taking three steps before hitting it _hard._ It shot through the court, so fast that Hinata had to jump away, not being able to react in time. 

' _Three steps?'_ , (Name) thinks, ' _It's good enough'_

The serve was strong, no doubt. It would be a good weapon for Karasuno. So far, no one in the team had a jump serve aside from (Name) and even then he wasn't the best at it. Kageyama was definitely almost on his level in terms of jump serves and he was still a first-year. Truly, (Name) was impressed.

"What exactly has changed since last year?" Kageyama questions Hinata and _ouch,_ that must have stung for the little squirt. People undermining the effort you put in was always hurtful but he could also understand Kageyama's perspective. In a matter of a year, he had improved his serve tremendously. Maybe even in the other aspects of volleyball, so why wasn't Hinata the same? That's what was probably going through his mind. Or he's just a douche. (Name) thinks that makes more sense. Hinata gets up looking more determined, "One more"

"Hey! Stop this" Daichi calls out to them

"It seems they can't take orders" The vice-principal comments. 

Kageyama serves once more and it goes towards Hinata's left side. (Name) thinks Hinata won't be able to get that, he was just about to get his money from Tanaka, he stops. He definitely won this bet but Hinata rushes towards the ball and (Name) was left amazed, ' _Damn. The kid's fast!'_

-but then the volleyball bounces off his arm because of his poor receiving form, into his face and to the vice principal's cheek. As if everything was going in slow-mo, (Name) sees the way the ball creates ripples in the vice principal's cheeks. Like a phoenix, his toupee soars through the skies before nestling gently on top of Daichi's head. 

"PFFFTFTTTFTFT" (Name) wheezes, struggling to breathe enough air as he laughs hysterically. 

"You wear a wig?" Kageyama innocently asks making (Name) laugh, even more, he was basically hyperventilating at this point.

Hinata puts his hand on the side of his mouth in a whispering gesture, loudly proclaiming. "You just noticed? We could all tell at the welcome ceremony" 

(Name) who was just about to calm down, started laughing again at what Hinata said. (Name) loudly laugh, not even trying to hold back anymore. He stiffen when the Vice-principal's blank eyes looked at him for a moment before turning away, "Sawamura-kun, can I have a word?"

* * *

Hinata, Kageyama, (Name), Tanaka, and Sugawara all stand in a line while Daichi stands in front of them, arms crossed. (Name) could already feel the incoming lecture. Hopefully, this won't be an hour-long awarding.

"Fortunately, he's not punishing anyone-" All of them all collectively sigh in relief. (Name) in particular, was extremely relieved, he swore the Vice-principal saw him. He thought he was going to be suspended or something, he'd die if he had to clean the restrooms one more time. The number of people who didn't flush after taking a shit was astounding. _The handle was right there, why can't they just pull it down?_ He really shouldn't have laughed so hard. "-but he wants to keep this a secret"

"PFFfft" (Name) snorts. Daichi glares at (Name), very not happy. "And you, (Name), the vice-principal said he'll let you off with only a week-long detention for your hair."

"WHat!?" Noooo, the nightmares he was going to get about the comfort room was enough to make him sob. 

"You have no choice. So, listen up-"

(Name) face-palms, these first years really had to stop fighting. Look at what happened! He got dragged into it. Daichi was going to end up burying them six feet under. The first-years interrupt Daichi once more.

That's strike two.

_"_ Hey" 

(Name) flinches with Tanaka and Sugawara.

"Let me ask you something. You want to win, right?"

"Yes!" and "Of course!"

"Up until a few years ago, we were one of the prefecture's top teams. We even made Nationals once. Now we're lucky to make the best eight. We're neither weak nor strong. Other schools call us "Flightless crows" or "Fallen champions. I remember when Karasuno made nationals. Kids that I knew from the local school were fighting it out with the best in a huge Tokyo gymnasium" (Name) could understand Daichi but he had never felt too strongly about volleyball in general. It was just a constant in his life, something that was always there. He'd miss it if it were gone, but it won't break him too much. He was planning to quit this year, after all, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and he had to get into a good college, but he felt good about these two. These two were going to make it big and it made (Name) a little excited. He had wanted to go to Nationals just for his friends who had worked so hard. After all, his friends meant a lot to him. They were the people that (Name) could relax around.

"-I want to get there again," Daichi says as he looks up. (Name) was confused, _why was he looking up?_ He tilts his head and he sees the ceiling and it was nothing special. _Was it supposed to be symbolic?_

"Nationals. Getting there is a dream of many high school teams"

"Why yoU-" 

"Don't worry. I'm serious" and serious he was. Daichi had always made sure when he says he'll do things, he'd do them. "To get there, our team has to pull together. I don't want the vice-principal thinking we're troublemakers"

(Name) smiles stiffly, all polite and behaved. Stepping to the side to put a distance between him and the first-years, it won't be good for him if he gets caught up with these two. Week-long detention was enough for him, thank you very much. 

"I'm not asking you two to be best friends. Even if you were opponents in junior high...you've got to realize you're playing on the same side of the net now. Got it?"

Literal chills go through the two first-years at Daichi's disappointed dad face. (Name) have to congratulate these two, it had been a long time before anyone had received this treatment from Daichi (aside from him and tanaka but that wasn't counted).

"It doesn't matter how good you are..." Daichi places one hand on Kageyama's shoulder, (Name) felt bad for Kageyama who was taking shaky breaths. Daichi when mad did look like he could kill you with words and no one would know."Or how much guts you have..." He places his other hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"If you fall out with each other, it reflects badly on our team"

The trio's eyes follow Daichi as he pushes the two outside, "Anyone who makes trouble with petty fights... is not needed!" 

Kageyama and Hinata were still looking expectantly at Daichi, not yet realizing the situation. 

"Until you act like teammates, I won't let you join!" Daichi proclaims before slamming the door close on them. A moment of silence before,

"HAAAAAAAA?"

"WHAAAAA?"

(Name) chuckles at the two new first-years, at least they were entertaining. You sort of back-hug Suga, leaning on his back. Tired of the whole thing. His chin was placed on Suga's shoulder, closing his eyes slightly to get a little rest. (Name)'s breath lightly hits Suga's neck in every exhale, the gray-haired setter looked like he was going to ascend to heaven any minute now, not even caring at the slightly _just very slightly_ judgemental wtf look he was getting from Tanaka and Daichi. (Name) hears some complaints from the duo outside and Sugawara and Daichi exchanging words before truly snoozing off.

* * *

Soon enough the other volleyball club members enter the gym and they notice Sugawara who looked like he was going through torture. He still had (Name) on his back that was asleep and completely putting his weight on the setter, Sugawara was hunched over with his hands on his knees as he tries to stand up with the redhead still on his back.

"That's why I told you Suga-san, you can just drop him! Let him have karma for bothering you!"

"No! I can do this, let him stay with me for a minute. Lemme jus-" Suga tries to take a step before collapsing completely which had shaken (Name) awake. 

"Are you awake now, (Name)?" Daichi asks "kindly"

(Name) jolts up, making a salute. "Yes, captain sir!" Bolting towards the storage cabinet before his little sister might see news about his dead body found in a ditch.

Practice had started and in the middle of spiking practice (Name) notices a shrimp looking inside from the gym, "The little kid is still here?"

The gym door clanks as someone slides it open. A girl with chest-length black hair with a beauty mark below her lip wearing a white tracksuit enters through the door, a small fond smile finds its way onto (Name)'s lips. 

"Great to see you, Kiyoko-san! Let me hold that for you" Tanaka shouts cheerfully and (Name)'s smile was replaced by an amused smirk. Tanaka's pining was always so amusing. Kiyoko rejects him coldly before walking away. It's (Name)'s time to shine, time to make Tanaka boil with jealousy. (Name) saunters toward Kiyoko, "Kiyoko, did you see my message last night?"

Tanaka stops, his ears growing to hear better. 

Kiyoko nods, "Mmhm, it was cute" 

(Name) looks over Kiyoko's head to see Tanaka growling at him ferociously, (Name) like the little shit he was, smirked triumphantly. (Name)'s face said, " _I have her phone number but you don't"_

_"_[YOu dIE I kiLL yOu!](https://youtu.be/uTbdv0IhktI)" Tanaka tries to grab (Name)'s collar before stopping when Daichi looked like he was about to snap. (Name) sniggers, he won again.

* * *

The team was now packing up to go home. Training had ended and they were all dead tired. 

"I bet they'd want us to let them in if they win against us, don't you think?" 

"True. They probably watch too much anime, they could just ask nicely and stop fighting" (Name) answers

"Exactly. They just need to show they regret their actions", Suga says agreeing with (Name).

"Captain!" "Captain!"

"Let us have a match!"

They say synchronously. They look at each other before "3...2...WE VOW TO COOPERATE WITH EACH OTHER"

Tanaka laughs like a maniac at his correct prediction. 

"I definitely heard a countdown", Suga says amused.

Tanaka hugs his sides at the duo, "Well, I can't say I don't like these guys."

Daichi crossed his arms and ask the duo, "What if you lose?"

"We'll take any penalty" Kageyama proclaims looking absolutely determined, his eyebrows scrunched and everything. 

"I see. This is good we have two other first years. We'll get you to play them three-on-three. Tanaka, you'll play with them" Daichi set down the rules for the game.

"Why me?? Make (Name) do it! He's always lazing around"

"Well, you said you didn't hate them right?"

"But they're pesky to deal with!"

"I see...I thought out of everyone, you'd be able to handle these troublemakers" 

"Well, if that's why then it can't be helped!" (Name) groans as he can visibly see Tanaka's head getting bigger.

"But if you lose, while we the third-years are still here then, Kageyama would not play setter" Daichi dictates the penalty.

"...hah?" Kageyama looks in disbelief and (Name) felt a little pity for him.

"Self-centered setters who play for themselves can't help a team win. What's wrong? I didn't say I'm not letting you in. You can play any other position."

(Name) mentally wince, ' _Brutal, Daichi, very brutal'_

"I'M A SETTER!" Kageyama was looking a little desperate and (Name) just had to do something.

"Then you'd better win" Daichi gets to say before (Name) claps his hand together, getting everyone's attention. 

"Now, now. Daichi, I don't think it's very fair that only Kageyama is being punished, don't you think? After all, it takes two to tango" Defending Kageyama slightly. After all, even if Kageyama said harsh words, it wouldn't have escalated if it was only Kageyama who was being rash. Kageyama felt himself flushing feeling a little touched that an upperclassman was taking his side (sort of).

Daichi was a little taken aback, he didn't really think about that.

"How about Hinata's punishment could be...cleaning duty for a year with whoever's assigned for the day?" (Name) suggests.

"EhgH?" Hinata felt like crying, he thought (Name) was a kind, handsome senpai. _He was wrong!_

"That's good enough. The game's on Saturday morning. See you, then" Suga closes the door with a derpy look on his face.

(Name) heads toward his bags, slinging it across then picking up his water bottle. 

"AgHEm- We're training at seven tomorrow morning, right?" 

(Name) sighs, ' _Could Tanaka be anymore obvious?'_

"Well, yeah but you know that already" Sugawara answers

"ErGh- Was the vice-principals wig okay?"

Apparently, he could be more obvious. Tanaka's obvious change of topic somehow works on Daichi.

"SHHHH don't talk about it" Daichi placing his pointer finger on his lips in a hush motion. (Name) shakes his head at Tanaka's antics, "Daichi, I have to go first. Please excuse me" 

"Okay, go now" (Name) takes off, running as fast as his legs can take him.

"WAIT IT'S YOUR TURN TO CLEAN THE GYM"


	2. II

(Name) had debated if he would join morning practice with dumb, dumber, and dumbest. Who dumb, dumber, and dumbest was up for grabs but in his personal opinion, Tanaka was definitely dumbest. One look in his "i am a delinquent" face was enough to tell you much. He set up an alarm to get ready at 4:20 but then he slept through that. Then he slept through his 4:30 and his 4:40 and his 4:45 and his 4:50 before deciding _fuck it_ he'd rather sleep. He'd get there around six instead, he didn't need to be there from the very start but he'd like to see the new first year's progress. After all, he genuinely thinks those two were the start of something new. ~~I know that something has changed never felt this way and right here tonight this could be the~~

"Secret training, huh? That's exciting!" 

(Name) slides the door open, feeling a little surprised that Suga was with them but he should have known. Tanaka was the least sneaky person he had ever met. "It's not that much of a secret if these many people know about it"

"(Name)-senpai!?????" Hinata shrieks. 

"Yo" (Name) nods towards Kageyama in greeting then flat out ignoring Tanaka. A tick mark appears on Tanaka's face which satisfies (Name). 

Mission Fuck with Tanaka's morning: Success

(Name) places his bag on the floor, shuffling through his bag for something. "I was sure all of you probably haven't eaten breakfast. So, I brought you guys something" He takes out a plastic Tupperware and a few juice boxes from his bag, opening the Tupperware was several onigiris. 

"WoOoOOW (NAME)-SHVENFAI UR ZHAVEST"Hinata stuffs his face with onigiris, muffling his words. 

(Name) beckons Kageyama to come closer, placing a milk box in his hand. "You like this right?"

Kageyama's face instantly brightens with a tinge of red, happy that (Name) was giving him something just for him. He pokes the straw through and drinking from it. (Name) thought he'd at least ask how (Name) knew how Kageyama liked milk. ' _This kid would be easily kidnapped. How can he not ask questions?'_

Sugawara asks (Name), "How about you? Did you have breakfast?"

"I had a handful of lollipops on my way. Anyways, now that I'm here, I should practice on my own shit too" (Name) already had his volleyball shorts underneath his pants, all he needed was to change shirts. He unbuttons his gakuran and pulls them off. The wide-eyed staring from Sugawara, Hinata, and Kageyama had his eyebrows raising. Tanaka looked like he was questioning why he was even there.

' _Aren't they making this a little too fun for me?'_ Deciding to tease them even more, (Name) made his action slower, letting them savor his back muscles flexing through his tight white shirt. (Name) saw Kageyama's adam apple bobbing up then down. ' _Did Kageyama just gulp?'_

_"_ Are you guys still going to practice or nah?" 

They scramble to get back to their position, Hinata tripping all over the place. Kageyama looking like he was caught red-handed with his hand in a cookie jar. (Name) chuckles at them as he grabs the back of his white tee and pulling it over his head. If they saw the scratch marks on (Name)'s back, they didn't make it obvious.

* * *

"You look tired, guys" 

Sugawara and Tanaka flinch, "D-do we? Well, I've been studying hard"

"Oh, me too!" Tanaka points towards himself and Sugawara nudges him, "Psst- No one would believe that"

"I would've understood if it was (Name) who looked tired. After all, he had been practicing early in the morning but you-" Before Daichi can even continue his speculation, two new people entered the gym.

"Excuse me" 

(Name) observes the two newcomers. One was extremely tall, even taller than (Name), albeit a little lanky. (Name) didn't like that. He used to be the tallest! Now, he had to give that title away. The days of looking down on every volleyball club member were gone. The other one had freckles and green hair. ' _Green hair!_ _I don't see the vice-principal giving him detention. This is unfair treatment!'_

"Oh, you're here? They're the new first-years. They're joining early for next Saturday's tryout match"

"Please take care of me," the two say in unison.

Sugawara smiles gently at them, "Well, why don't you guys introduce yourself and your position"

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, Class 1-4. Middle blocker"

"Tsukishima Kei, Class 1-4. Middle blocker. 

_'Two???? Two middle blockers?????_ ' (Name) huffs furiously, he knew he said that he was going to quit if there were other middle blockers but he can't now. He thinks highly of what could happen with Hinata and Kageyama plus the little shit (that was taller than him) was smirking at him as if he could totally one-up (Name). He'd never allow that.

(Name) coughs, clearing his throat. "I'm Fujiwara (Name), Class 3-2. The ~~(actual)~~ middle blocker"

"Class 3-5?" 

A tick mark appears on (Name)'s temple, trying his best to politely smile but failing. ' _This little shit! I obviously said Class 3-2.'_

"No...I'm in class 3-2"

"Aaahh, gomen gomen. I thought you were _also_ in college preparatory classes." Tsukishima waves his hand sideways, in a sorry manner with a facial expression that was _definitely not_ going "gomen gomen". 

"You little shit" (Name) mutters, making sure no one else heard him but judging from the sneer the blonde lampost-looking bastard had on, he obviously did. Boy, was he going to have fun with his new teammates. 

* * *

Training had started and as much as (Name) would like to torment his new "best friend", Daichi asked him to teach them basic receiving posture. He had to be mature and demonstrate the elegance of someone older. (Tanaka was rubbing off of (Name))

(Name) wasn't really anything special. He wasn't especially amazing in spiking, serving, receiving, blocking, or setting. In his eyes, he was just a regular volleyball player. People insisted he was an all-rounder but (Name) wasn't convinced. To be an all-rounder, you had to be _great_ in every aspect, (Name) was just good. He wasn't a critical thinker either, everything he does, he just does it on instinct. He wasn't good at thinking about strategies and shit when playing. When he focuses on something, he'd only focus on that one thing.

He was a middle blocker but he wasn't amazing with that either. Even if he read-blocks, he had the tendency to let his body lead and his mind follow. (Name) tend to fall for feints, especially.

"(Name) here, would teach you guys how to receive" Daichi motions toward (Name)., "I have to look over the others too."

(Name) raises his hand to show that he was present. "I can handle this, you can go now. Shoo" 

(Name) faces the two and jumps right into the lesson, "Listen up. When receiving make sure your feet are a shoulder's width apart, bend your knees a little bit-" (Name) lightly touch Tsukishima, correcting some things. Using him as a mannequin, "-one foot slightly in front of each other. As much as possible make sure you are behind the ball when receiving but when you can't get behind the ball, extend your arms and make sure one shoulder is angled higher than the other. Of course, these are just things and posture. To really be good at receiving you have to have practice" 

(Name) fixes Tsukishima's horrible receiving posture, just as terrifying as Hinata's, getting all up in his space. (Name) thought that Tsukishima was the type of person who didn't like people touching him but guess he was wrong, the brat wasn't even pushing him away.

"You get that?" (Name) stares into Tsukishima's mocha eyes, expecting a reply from him. (Name) notes that Tsukishima actually had a pretty nice face, looking at it from a closer view. Tall nose and a nice face. (Name) comments offhandedly, "You know I'll forgive your shitty attitude because you have such a pretty face"

Tsukishima snaps irritated, pushing you away, the tip of his ears bright red. Blushing so obviously even someone blind would see it. (Name) smirks handsomely, "Speechless? Thought you'd always have comeback. That's cute"

Tsukishima fumbles with words and ends up with a lame, "...shut up"

(Name) laughs heartily. 

* * *

"Why are you walking with us, (Name)-san? Don't you have girls to take home with you?" Tsukishima comments snarkily. (Name) chuckles, "Why? You jealous?" 

"Hah? In your dreams"

"Well, in my dreams, you aren't going to be talking that much-" Whatever (Name) was going to say, it was blocked out when Tsukishima put on his headphones. Tsukishima knew who (Name) was even before volleyball, notorious for his good looks and ability to have anyone wrapped around his pinky finger. He knew the dark side of (Name)'s reputation. Multiple stories of how (Name) tend to fuck and go reached his ears but looking at (Name), Tsukishima could only wonder if they were exaggerations. Sure, he was athletic and handsome. Had a somewhat decent personality but the fuckboy attitude? Tsukishima could only wonder what they saw in (Name) and if anyone would willingly hop onto (Name)'s bed. 

Tsukishima feels someone tugging his uniform, he tilts his head to look at (Name) who was saying something. He pulls down his headphone.

"This is where we part ways, I have to go this way" (Name) points to the right, "If you want to meet the other first year they're that way-" (Name) points toward the left. (Name) smiles at them and his eyes turn to crescents, waving goodbye. Tsukishima's heart a does a little _pit-a-pat_ and he thinks, _'Ah, that's what they see in him'_

* * *

From: suga sweet 

Kageyama finally tossed to Hinata!1!!1

To: suga sweet

really??

😱😱😱

i shouldve woken up earlier😭

From: suga sweet

hinata puked after

To: suga sweet

...nvm

(Name) turns his phone off as he jogs toward the gate, he unwraps a vanilla-flavored lollipop and pops it into his mouth. He doesn't notice a group of girls pushing each other until one of them bumps into him. A girl significantly shorter than him (that doesn't mean much seeing as (Name) is literally the sky tree ~~he will ignore the fact that tsukki is taller~~ ) with a bobbed hair, extends a box of heart-shaped sugar cookies towards him.

"I-i-i made it for you! I h-hope you like it!" Her hands shake as she holds the box and (Name) smiles at her. (Name)'s hand slightly grazes her hand as he takes the box "I'll enjoy it. Thanks!"

As (Name)'s back disappears from view, Shinju lost all strength. She raises and stares at her hand like it was one of the seven wonders of the world. Shinju thinks she must have saved a country in her past life, _'(Name) held my hand! Shit I can ascend to heaven now'_

"I'm never washing my hand ever again"

Her friends all growl like rabid dogs attacking at all sides to grab her hand, "YA SHINJU YOU SKANK! I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT TO (NAME)"

"LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND! I WAS THE ONE WHO PAID FOR THE INGREDIENTS"

"YOU BITCHES! I WAS THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY BAKED"

_(Name). Ruining friendships since 1995_

* * *

"Kiyoko!" (Name) speeds up to catch up to the volleyball club's manager. "You want some cookies? Some girl gave it to me"

"Maybe later" The offer making her smile a bit. She slides the door to the gym open, "Good morning"

"You look beautiful as always!" Tanaka chirps

"Wow, Tanaka, I didn't know you thought of me that way~" (Name) bats his eyelashes at Tanaka, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Tanaka raises his fist, "IT'S NOT FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"Kageyama, (Name)'s here. I can't believe I'd be able to see him every day" Hinata says cheerfully. Kageyama glares at Hinata ~~full-on~~ slightly glares at Hinata, ' _Don't think about (Name)-senpai that way. Don't think about (Name)-senpai that way._ _Don't think about (Name)-sen-"_

"Okay, let's begin" Daichi claps his hands together, "I'll be on Tsukishima's team"

"EHH? But you're the captain!"

"Don't worry. Tanaka is better in offensive plays. I won't go easy though" Daichi chuckles, good-naturedly. 

"aHeM. Who should I shut down first?" Tsukishima provokes the other. Tsukishima was definitely sadistic, he looked like he had fun getting a rise out of people. 

"Tsukki. They'd be able to hear you" Yamaguchi whisper-shouts. (Name) mentally ' _aww'_ s, he was so innocent. Too bad he had a little shit as a friend, Tsukishima was going to corrupt the poor boy with his evilness.

"I meant to be overheard" The little shit raises his voice, "I'd be thankful if they lose their cool"

"Tsukishima...you hit hard"

(Name) have to agree, the little shit was way too good at ruining other people's day. (Name)'s phone rings and he takes out the phone from his pocket, his expression darkening when he saw who the caller was. He excuses himself from the match, stepping outside. He swipes to answer. Speaking harshly, 

" _What!?!"_

* * *

(Name) runs a hand through his hair, sighing haggardly. The call just ruined a good day, he was going to have a hard time picking himself up enough so the others won't notice his bad mood. He procures a lollipop from his pocket, a cherry-flavored one, and shoves it in his mouth. His shoulder continues to tense, his body refusing to loosen up. He curses out loud, his pissed attitude seeping through.

"(Name)-senpai?" 

He tilts his head towards the direction of the voice. It was a 2nd-year girl, shoulder-length black hair, and big black eyes, she flinches when (Name)'s eyes rest on her. She blushes as she twirls the end of her hair in her fingers. An attractive face with rosy cheeks and a button nose. Seemingly innocent, she takes bold steps toward (Name). Stopping in front of him, she places her hand on (Name)'s arm. Foxy eyes stare up at him, biting her lips. "Can I...help you, (Name)-senpai?"

Here he was, fretting over how'd he get himself to relax then a solution presents itself. (Name)'s body loosens up, smirking at the girl.

_He could work with this_

* * *

"I just can't get the timing, right" Hinata avows, depressed. He and Kageyama had been trying to do the quick attack they had miraculously pulled before. 

"You've got fast reflexes. Be more 'BWaAA' and more 'gWaAH'" 

" 'BWaAA' or 'gWaAh'? Pick a side!"

"Kageyama. It's not working-" the gray-haired setter interjects, "Well- erm.."

"Hinata is fast, has good reflexes, and can sorta jump. He can attack quickly" Kageyama points at Hinata

"I think your tosses are killing Hinata's speed. He's inexperienced and unskilled-"

An arrow shot Hinata in the heart "Sugawara-san..."

"He's not like the talented players you played with last year. But he's got potential"

"I do? Shucks, Sugawara-san, you don't have to call me a genius"

Tanaka dead-pans, "He didn't"

"With your skill, you should be able to bring out Hinata's inert skill-" Sugawara stumbles over his words, wriggling his fingers "So, you know...if you...try to...Erm...uhh...do uhh-"

"Suga-san, fighting!"

"You can really make something out of him! I'm a setter like you and was impressed last year. Outstanding sense and ball control. You can see the movements of your opponents and thwart the blocks. I don't have that ability"

"Suga-san, that's not true!"

"Tanaka. Listen to him" Daichi interjects

"You've got technique and passion. You can see the court. You can understand your teammates"

Thunder strikes behind Kageyama, ' _What's that about bringing him out??'_

Hinata flinches when Kageyama stares at him hard, "I...I wish I had your athleticism. That's why I hate to see it wasted on you"

"HAH??"

"Since I have no choice, I'll make use of your abilities-"

"Say, what?"

"-Move as fast as you can. Jump as high as you can. I will bring the ball to you"

"Ha? What do you mean??"

"Go to a place where there is no block. You don't need to watch the ball or match with it. I'll bring the ball"

"EH? But if I don't watch the ball, I'll miss it!"

"Probably."

"OI!"

" But let's try it"

Kageyama crouches near the net, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He opens his eyes, composed and concentrating. 

_'Such concentration'_ Tanaka was impressed, he'd only seen that level of focus once before. From (Name). 

Kageyama's eyes travel, observing every part of the court. ' _Look. Look. Where is the block? Where is the ball? The spikers? Where will he move? Where will he jump? The peak of his jump?'_

Kageyama takes decisive and determined steps, he brings up his hands for a toss. ' _This position, this timing, this angle!'_

In a flash, the ball zooms from Kageyama's hand and into Hinata's palm. "Yosh!"

"It hit...it hit my hand! OHHH MY GOOOODDDDD! (Name)-senpai, did you see that!?!?" Hinata and Kageyama turn toward where (Name) was supposed to be, looking forward to his reaction but instead, they were greeted with empty space. "(Name)-senpai?"

Hinata scans the gym to find the redhead. "Where is (Name)-senpai?"

* * *

 _"Shh, don't be too loud or we'll get caught"_ _The girl nods her head frantically, covering her mouth, trying to contain her moans. The shelves that her back was pressed to was going to leave a mark. The smell of bleach had her a little light-headed, the janitor's closet was cramped. Definitely not big enough for two people. She feels the shelves shake from the activity she was participating in. She thanks her ancestors, giving her this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She never knew it could ever feel this good._

"The mop should be in here"

_Their eyes widen, separating in a flash. Frantically fixing their clothes, they hear the door creak open. She curses her luck, 'couldn't they have let her finish at least?' She's going to die out of embarrassment. She needed to get out here fast, she'd be killed if her mother would be called to school because of this. Before the teacher could fully open the door, she bolts out the door accidentally shoving the teacher and escaping. Her counterpart wasn't as lucky, his hair got stuck on a shelf, having to detangle it first._

"You!"

_Thankfully, the janitor's closet was dark enough that it could hide his prominent hair color. He tries to run through the door but he feels the teacher grasping his uniform. Luckily, the strength that he honed through volleyball was superior, he pushes the teacher off of him. The teacher falls down on the floor of the janitors' closet. He rushes toward the flight of stairs from the fourth floor, he reaches the 2nd floor before tripping._

  
_'Oh, shit!'_

* * *

"As members of the volleyball club. 1..2..."

"WELCOME!" The volleyball members greet them enthusiastically. 

"Thanks!"

Daichi sighs, "At least they've made some progress. You and Tanaka helped them out, right?"

"EH? Uhh... not really, no..." Suga tries to deny

"Well, it's a relief that everything worked out. Thank you"

Kiyoko and Suga share a look before placing a hand each on Daichi's shoulder, "Otsukare"

"Why me?" Daichi says taken aback. "Where is (Name) anyway?"

"He told me he was taking a call but it shouldn't be taking this long" Kiyoko responds

"WE SCORED A MATCH!" A teacher wearing glasses bursts through the gym's door "A practice match with Aoba Johsai High! One of the best four!"

"Seijoh!?"

"A match with the best four?" Hinata exclaims, emitting sparkles.

"Oh? Are you the new troublemakers, Hinata-kun and Kageyama?"

"Who's he? A sensei?" Hinata whispers

"Dunno" Kageyama's mind was too preoccupied with imagining reasons why (Name) wasn't there to see their quick.

"I'm the club advisor. I don't have volleyball experience, so I can't give advice but I'll do my best to help. Just ask"

"Osu!"

"Sensei" Daichi calls

"I've been all over the place trying to get a match. So, I haven't been present. Sorry about that"

"How did you get Seijoh to agree? Did you grovel, again?"

"No, no. I'm good at groveling but I didn't have to this time but they have a condition."

"Condition?"

"Eto, they want Kageyama to play setter the whole time"

"Eh? What's this? So, they're not interested in Karasuno but they just want to check out Kageyama? Is that it??" Tanaka states, trying to intimidate Takeda-sensei. "Are they messing with us??? They think we'll kiss their ass?"

"...it's not that"

"We should take it. It's an unusually good chance" Suga decides

"Is that really okay, Suga-san? You're Karasuno's starting setter"

"Well...I want to see how Kageyama and Hinata would do against a top 4 team" Suga nods at Daichi, telling him it was fine. 

Daichi asks, "Sensei, can you please tell us the details?"

"Eto, it's sudden but it's set for Tuesday next week. It's after school so it'll be just one game-"

_'A match. A match. A first real match with my first real team in Karasuno. With (Name)-senpai.'_ Hinata anticipates his first game with a full team.

"-Don't be late."

"HAI!"

* * *

(Name) enter the gym, wincing slightly at the inevitable scolding he was about to get. As he enters the gym he overhears Ennoshita muttering to Kinoshita, "I can't believe we have a practice match with Aoba Johsai"

"SEIJOH!?" (Name) screams out of shock. His voice echoing around the gym, ' _We have a match with them? How did that happen? He didn't say anything last time. He should've told me. That brat!'_

"...(Name)" 

(Name) slowly turns around to see Daichi's darkened face. The captain's voice was unusually serious. "Where were you?"

It was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. 

"washroom...?" (Name) mentally facepalms, ' _I_ _was gone for so long wtf wtf wtf no one would believe that'_

"For an hour?" 

"Yes. Totally" (Name) clutches his stomach, "Uh- I had a really bad- stomachache?"

(Name) decides to break the news and rip it off quickly like a band-aid. "A really bad stomachache that made me sprain my ankle?"

"WHAT?" Several voices scream. A tick mark appears on Daichi's forehead, "You are..."

(Name) breathes in and out quickly, scared as fuck. "You are?"

"...Dead"

A few minutes after, (Name) was found lifeless on the gym floor while the team cleans up. A bump on his head. _RIP: You will be remembered_

* * *

"(Name)-senpai, where were you?" Hinata asks, "Me and Kageyama won! You wouldn't believe what happened! I got this super quick attack that goes 'BWAAA' and 'ZHWINNNNGG'! Super fast! Super cool!"

(Name) gets up ruffling Hinata's hair, "Well, then you could show me in the practice match" He smiles fondly bringing their faces close before heading toward the other third-years. Hinata nods a little dazed. _'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_

"Yah boke, stop looking at (Name)-senpai like that" The blue-eyed setter narrows his eyes at the wannabe ace.

"Ha!? Like what!?"

"Like...uh...I don't know! Just don't. It's creepy"

"HAH?" Hinata shouts, "You're just jealous!"

"Whaa-? I'm not." 

"You are!"

"Am not"

"You are"

"Am no-"

"Come on! We're going to Sakanoshita store. Daichi is treating us pork buns" Tanaka interrupts the two's petty fight. As usual, they compete with whoever was first: first to walk beside (Name). Unfortunately for Hinata, Kageyama got there first and more unfortunately for Hinata, (Name) was feeling a little touchier today. Sucking on a strawberry ice-cream lollipop, he grabs Kageyama's hand and grasps it in his own.

"N-(Name)-senpai?" Kageyama stutters cutely, turning to a tomato. (Name) smiles at Kageyama, his eyes crinkling. "Can't I?"

"Y-y-you can" Kageyama internally panicked, ' _He's holding my hand! Oh no what if my hand gets sweaty-'_

(Name) chuckles, his voice sending pleasing shivers through Kageyama and everyone in the vicinity. 

"KAGEYAMA, YOU BASTARD!" Hinata voices out indignantly. 

_And there goes Kageyama's nice moment with (Name). Thrown out the window. Why must kamisama forsake thee in the shape of an orange shrimp?_

The rest was just a little bit jealous. Only a little. Would definitely not attack Kageyama to be in his place. They exit the school's vicinity when a girl calls out (Name). "(Name)-senpai!"

' _This is going to be troublesome'_ (Name) sighs, turning around to talk. The other volleyball club members pause from their walk, wondering what it was about. Looking at her, (Name) cringes slightly. ' _I should have gone easier on her'_

The girl had her blouse completely wrinkled and her hair ruffled. Multiple red spots on her neck were soon turning to purple. "(Name)-senpai, we...er- didn't finish-"

"Sorry 'bout that but I'm pretty sure I told you it was only a one-time thing, right?"

"But-! It shouldn't count! I didn't even get to -"

"Could you not? You already knew what was going to happen when you approached me while I was having a bad mood. Don't expect more" (Name) stares emptily at her, a mocking smile present on his lips. His other volleyball club members were slightly taken aback at (Name)'s cold eyes. Tsukishima could only think if this was really the same person. He turns away from the girl and instantly a brighter, more _genuine_ smile was on his lips. "Come on, I still want some of those pork buns!"

The complete 180 in terms of attitude left the others surprised. Even Tanaka couldn't berate (Name) about how he was " _disrespecting women!"_. They could only look at (Name) as he drags Tsukishima around, cheerful and happy, while the tall blonde looked like the world was ending.


	3. III

They munch on pork buns, the care-free atmosphere came back after Tanaka and Kageyama's murder attempt when Hinata ate first without regard for the seniors. It shocked a laugh out of (Name). As Hinata chew at his second (third? fourth?) pork bun, the curiosity got the better of him.

"Who was the girl earlier, (Name)-senpai? What didn't the two of you finish?" The question made the entirety of the volleyball team freeze, they were going so well ignoring whatever fiasco went down earlier. ' _Hinata, you dumbass'_

They might have insulted Hinata in their minds, it wouldn't change that they were also dying to know the details. (Name) shrugs nonchalantly "Don't know her name. We were playing house, she was mommy and I was daddy. We did what any mommy and daddy will do"

The whole team sweat-drops. ' _Now that's just dumb. No one would believe that'_

"Ooohhhh I see! I understand now!" Hinata chirps

' _Someone believed it'_ The team could only face-palm

(Name) coos at Hinata's innocence. Of course, the little shit didn't know, he had volleyball for brains. Tsukishima snickers antagonistically, "Mommy and daddy? You must have a lot of girls playing house with you"

"Nah. Sometimes I do it with boys too"

The whole team's jaw drops as they stare at (Name) with wide eyes. (Name) scrunched his nose with slight disgust at the chewed up meat in Hinata's open mouth. The third-years had a feeling along with the second-years but (Name) never said it out loud, he never addressed it so openly. So they assumed that he was uncomfortable with it, _why was he saying it as if it was no big deal?_

(Name) smirks, "All of you must feel so honored to have a chance with me"

Sugawara and Kageyama had a full-on blush from their ears to their neck while Tsukishima 'tch's but the effect was lost when his own ears were red. Tanaka had his own version of Nice Guy™ with murderous intent. Daichi was exasperated and Hinata _still_ didn't understand the underlying meaning.

* * *

"About the positions for the upcoming practice match, how about this? Also, I will disregard any complaints about the middle blocker position when they come from people who injured themselves due to their own stupidity" Daichi says as he looks at (Name).

Sweat dribbles down on (Name)'s forehead, ' _If looks can kill, I'd have been dead a hundred times over'_

' _I'm the only first-year without a spot'_ Yamaguchi thinks sadly

"Hinata's going where tall guys should be?"

"EEEHH? I'm a middle blocker?"

(Name) doesn't pay attention when Takeda-sensei explains the position because he knows them already. They start warming up and (Name) steps closer to Yamaguchi who seemed down. (Name) steps in close without any care about what normal people would call "personal space". 

"Yo. You sad you aren't a starter?" The red-haired middle blocker could have gone it about it in a more roundabout way but that wasn't (Name). He was perceptive with people's feelings even if he was straightforward and sucked at comforting people most of the time but it didn't mean he wasn't going to do anything when he noticed a teammate down in the dumps. 

"Huh? Uhh-erm. I-" The freckled boy stumbles over his words.

"When I first started I wasn't a starter either. I sucked balls-" (Name) was never letting this pun go, he's going to trademark it someday and tattoo it on his forehead. "-but I made it work. You could too."

It felt nice to be comforted by a senpai. Not white lies or fake encouragement. Just a bit of sincere advice on how to get a starting position. He had to make it work, he had to put in the effort. Yamaguchi didn't think much of (Name) the first time, the red-haired senpai mostly ended up teasing Tsukishima. He thought he was invisible to him (No, he wasn't. (Name) had a rule against ruining other people's innocence) but (Name) actually had his attention on him. Yamaguchi felt a blush on his cheeks as the other put his around Yamaguchi dragging him where the other first-years were.

"Listen up, Hinata, you are our greatest decoy!" Kageyama declares as if he was Queen Elizabeth who just knighted a hero. 

' _Befitting of a King'_ (Name) thinks offhandedly before gasping in shock over his thoughts, ' _Oh my kamisama. Sorry, Tobio-chan. I think I'm picking up on Tsukishima's bad habits'_

(Name) had a tendency of mirroring the habits of people who spend time with. 

"oOoOooOOOh?? Our greatest...decoy?" Hinata falls on his knees "Somehow it doesn't feel good" 

"I need you to earn points from quicks and lure their idiot middle blockers so the other spikers can score. Isn't that fun?"

"WaAaA!" (Name) hears sparkles. _That's right_ , (Name) didn't see them. He _heard_ them. 

"HEy, you're not calling Tsukki an idiot, are you?" Yamguchi defends

"Shut it, Yamaguchi"

"Gomen, Tsukki" 

(Name) smiles widely before taking Yamaguchi's cheeks in his hands, "That was so cute! Literally! Adorable! A plus! One of a kind! I love it! Say it again!"

And Yamaguchi was on the brink of his death, all the blood in his body rushing to his head. "Uuuh...gomen, Tsukki?"

"Yes! That's so cute!" (Name) hears a 'tsk' at the back from you-know-who but he doesn't pay it any heed. Choosing to squish the freckled boy's cheeks. If Yamaguchi didn't die from the close contact, he was definitely going to die from the jealous stares pointed at him. 

* * *

"Can the first years use the club room?"Kageyama asks

"Of course. Weren't you able to use the clubroom back in Kitagawa Daichii in your first year?"Sugawara answers

"Yes" 

"Well, back when we used to win we were given a big clubroom. It's big enough that even first years can use it. Even if it weren't, we wouldn't want to exclude you from the team."

"Huh." 

"Osu!" Sugawa opens the door and Hinata, Sugawara, and Kageyama were greeted with the sight of (Name) who didn't have any shirt on. It gave them a much better up-close and personal look at (Name)'s torso compared to the time he took of his shirt during their morning practice. Each of them had their respective thoughts.

Hinata: _'He has such smooth-looking skin! Like a smoothing filter that kind of looks like a greek god'_

Kageyama: _'What's his workout routine? He has really really nice abdominal and pectoral muscles. Lean and defined. Not too muscle-y but just right. Exactly my type. Wait, what-'_

Sugawara: _'Look at that waist. Those proportions are mind-blowing. How can I hold his waist in a no homo way?'_

It didn't help that (Name) hair that was usually in half-up half-down hairdo tied with a black ribbon was fully down with the right side tucked behind his ear. A minor heart attack was nothing if they were going to see this every day when they enter the clubroom.

"Are you just going to stand there? I know the first years are surprised but Suga, you've been in this clubroom so many times" (Name) questions the trio with a shit-eating grin that was _so_ not hot and making them sweat. No, it was just sunny today. Totally. 

They snap and they scramble to pretend as if nothing happened but failing. The three settle in the clubroom. Hinata and Kageyama put down their bags to change clothes. 

"It's your debut match tomorrow even if it's just a practice match. Aoba Johsai's gym is especially big. Don't be nervous" Tanaka comments

"The gym isn't the only thing that's big in Aoba Johsai" (Name) adds casually. They all turn towards (Name), eyes popping out of their sockets (except Hinata ~~because he's slow~~ ). The red-haired male shrugs indifferently, "The players are tall. They have excellent blocks."

The people in the room collectively sigh in relief even Daichi who just entered. Hinata proclaims that he wasn't nervous, promising that he'll do well as he put on jackets through his leg instead of pants. 

"Kageyama, do you think he'll be fine?" Daichi whispers

"What do you mean 'fine'?"

  
"Well, his only match was in middle school. He must be super nervous"

"Everyone gets nervou-"

"OY! Look at you, cut it out! You're making fun of a coward's anxiety!" 

"Huauah?" 

"He'd get over it for sure" (Name) enters in the conversation, still shirtless, his arms raised as he put his hair in a man-bun. Daichi had a gut feeling (Name) was doing it on purpose by now as he observes the two setters entranced by (Name) but the captain couldn't say for sure since (Name)'s face had an uninterested look. Hinata's nerves were eating him from the inside out that he didn't even notice (Name) anymore as he headed outside. 

"What the fuck is this?" The third-years look at Tanaka mumbling as he tries to squeeze in pants that were obviously too small for him. "This isn't mine"

The wing spiker panics as he realized that he and Hinata must've switched pants. He rushes outside in nothing but pink-striped boxers and (Name) sniggers at his teammate's misfortune. 

"HINATA! YoU're wEaring mY troUsers!" 

"What is that!? Tanaka! You're a real pervert. The worst!" A female voice from outside the clubroom shout

Since (Name) was _so_ generous and _so_ nice, he decided he would lend Tanaka a helping hand. (Name) walked outside smugly, still shirtless. He flashed the girl a charming smile, " Sorry 'bout that. He accidentally-"

(Name) took a good look at the girl and he cursed. His charms weren't going to work with this girl. "(Name), you dumbass! I'm going to tell grandmama about this!"

"Oh shit. Haruna please don't tell her!" (Name) begs the second-year girl from the tennis club. She walked out but to before giving (Name) the nasty eye. Tanaka laughs at (Name)'s misery and (Name) flush with embarrassment, hurriedly putting on his shirt and jacket. Tanaka who just entered with Yamaguchi, "So, you can't charm _all_ girls"

"What the fuck, Tsukki. She's my cousin"

"Really? I don't see any similarities. She's better looking"

"Excuse me?" (Name) steps closer, grabbing Tsukishima's shirt to pull him closer, their noses almost touching "Take a better look"

Black eyes stared defiantly back at mocha brown ones and Tsukishima would be lying if it wasn't the prettiest set eyes he had seen. Deep black eyes, a color that wasn't any special but (Name) made it look like it was. What felt like an hour was just barely ten seconds, (Name) pulls back with a satisfied smile. Tsukishima's answer must've shown on his face.

"Let's go, Suga" Grabbing the gray-haired setter's hand so that they can leave together. He nods at everyone and says his goodbye to Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, he should really stop letting (Name) have the last word.

* * *

The practice match was after school and the volleyball club was waiting for their ~~only~~ favorite redhead. (Name) wasn't late so to say, everyone was just early. 

"Daichi-san! We should just leave him!" 

"Tanaka, it's just five minutes. He isn't that late" Daichi adds a 'yet' mentally.

After five more minutes, they see (Name) waving to them. Tanaka karate chops (Name)'s head, "Hey! Why were you late?"

"I have a sprain if you forgot. Going down four flights of stairs isn't easy as it seems with a limp" (Name) rolls his eyes and Tanaka barely holds back his urge to land another hit. Takeda-sensei ushers them in and (Name) sits in the very front with Kiyoko at his side. 

"HEY! DON'T SIT THERE!" 

"Kiyoko doesn't mind" (Name) replies unconcerned.

"You should stop provoking Tanaka," Kiyoko tells (Name) quietly. 

"Why? It's fun. You should just tell him you like him back"

She glares at (Name), "I don't" 

(Name) throws his head back, laughing out loud and Kiyoko's serious face melts to a fond smile. Hearing a whimper at the back, (Name) throws a devious smile at the bald wing spiker before throwing his arms around Kiyoko. He hears Tanaka's strangled cry and he doesn't know if it was because of him, Hinata's vomit, or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I made it obvious by now but not everyone would be a love interest. I never liked the friends to lovers trope and I value friendship very super highly. Friendships are really important to me the reason why i don't ship kagehina or iwaoi (no hate just love srsly dont get mad pls the ship is still cute) but that's beside the point. Also if I add too many characters I might not make quality moments with each of them. It's better not to include them than include them and half-ass it. 
> 
> I really want (Name) to have friends he can just keep close to his heart and not have it be just about romantic love. I want to showcase different types of love. family, friends, and lovers.
> 
> So, I'm very sorry for those who want their favorites to be there but isn't. I'll make a whole list so you guys will know who's there and who isn't


	4. amor rem

**_⎣Main Love Interests⎦_ **

[Karasuno High | 烏野高校]

  * Third years: 
    * Sugawara
  * First years: 
    * Hinata
    * Tsukishima
    * Yamaguchi
    * Kageyama



[Aoba Johsai High | 青葉城西高校]

  * Third years: 
    * Oikawa 



[Nekoma High | 都立音駒高校]

  * Third years: 
    * Kuroo 
  * Second years: 
    * Kenma
  * First years: 
    * Lev



[Fukorodani Academy| 梟谷学園] 

  * Third years: 
    * Bokuto 
  * Second years: 
    * Akaashi



[Inarizaki High | 稲荷崎高校]

  * Third years: 
    * Shinsuke
  * Second years: 
    * Miya 
    * Miya 
    * Suna



[Itachiyama Institute | 井闥山学院]

  * 2nd years: 
    * Sakusa
    * Motoya



[Shiratorizawa Academy | 白鳥沢学園]

  * Third years: 
    * Ushijima



**_⎣Side Love Interests⎦_ **

[Karasuno High | 烏野高校]

  * Third years: 
    * Asahi



[Johzenji High | 条善寺高校]

  * Second years: 
    * Terushima



[Date Tech High | 伊達工業高校]

  * Futakuchi



[Shiratorizawa Academy | 白鳥沢学園]

  * Third years: 
    * Semi 
  * Second years: 
    * Shirabu
  * First years: 
    * Tsutomu



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S:
> 
> i might update the side love interests but for the main love interests i dont think so


	5. IV

"We're here" Kiyoko nudges (Name) awake. He rubs the sleep from his eyes before grabbing his chin and the top of his head to crack away the pain on his neck that he got from his sleeping position. Kiyoko cringes at the sound which makes (Name) chuckle. "You should stop doing that. What if it hurts you?"

"It won't" The redhead reassures the manager. He exits the bus to see Hinata apologizing to Tanaka

"It's fine. It's fine. How 'bout you? Will you be okay?"

"Yes since I was able to rest on the bus"

"That's great. This match is on you. So, you better let me score points like last time" Tanaka says as he pats Hinata hard on the back. 

(Name) flick Tanaka on the forehead, "You dumbass"

"No pressure. No pressure", Sugawara hisses 

"Eh? Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom" Hinata looks like he was dying by the minute

Kageyama looks baffled, he glares at the Hinata rolling up his sleeves to prepare for a beating. "If I hit him hard enough, he might come to his senses"

(Name) grabs Kageyama's wrist to stop him from following Hinata, "Tobio-chan! Violence isn't the answer!"

The raven-haired setter's eyes pop out of their sockets as he hears his first name from the redhead even Sugawara looks baffled. (Name) smiles sheepishly, "Sorry. I have a tendency of picking up other people's habits"

Kageyama liked the way (Name) said his name but he would like it more if the "chan" was omitted. He wasn't one to complain but the "Tobio-chan" reminded him of someone he wasn't the fondest of. "You can call me that"

"Call you what?" (Name) raises an eyebrow

"Tobio"

"Oh...okay, Tobio" Kageyama's hearts skip a beat, the setter couldn't help the small smile that settles on his lips. 

* * *

"He's in Karasuno, right?" 

"Who?" Kindaichi waits for his senpai, Yahaba, to clarify.

"King of the Court"

"Ah...He isn't anything really. He has individual talent but he isn't a team player. He's self-centered"

"Karasuno, huh? They used to be strong but the only thing I know is that they have good looking people"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I heard their manager was a bijin. Quite sexy actually and oh-! Their middle blocker. He's really handsome, I've seen him myself. Last year, he used to have purple hair and he got talked about a lot by the girls in our school" Yahaba recalls the time he would see (Name) loitering around the gates of Aoba Johsai, waiting for someone. He did it every Friday for a few months, that it was the student's highlights for dismissal to come and see him waiting at the gate. 

"Is that true?"

"Yeah. Also, they have this guy who's bald and dumb. He acts like a thug-"

"mmMhm?" Tanaka popping out of the wall. Five people walk up as Tanaka takes the lead, "If you make fun of us, we'll eat you up"

Crows caw in the background and (Name) was grateful for the timing, it made them seem more intimidating. Yahaba double-takes seeing (Name), the purple hair was gone, replaced with red. The shoulder-length red locks make you unable to tear your eyes away. It looked especially good on him, Yahaba decides whoever (Name) was waiting for at the gates was favored by the gods and that he was certainly jealous. After all, he was one of the many people who imagined they were the one (Name) was waiting for. 

"Now, now. Don't scare them away Tanaka-san. Look at these elites who can't stomach it. Poor things" Tsukishima smiles snidely.

"Oh, my~ Look at them they've already pissed their pants" (Name) points at Kindaichi's trousers which make the duo from Aoba Johsai simultaneously look. "Oops, made you look" 

"YOU GUYS! I take my eyes off you one second" 

Tsukishima tugs (Name) away to avoid Daichi's scolding. "That was a fourth-grader insult by the way"

"Oh shut up!" And because (Name) was a third-year of great maturity, he stuck his tongue out on a first-year. 

"Long time no see, King. I can't wait to see your new dictatorship" (Name) halts and walks backward so he can stand by the blue-eyed setter. It was so lame for radish-head to try and make a comeback five minutes too late. 

"Oh." That was all Kageyama said before he walked away. (Name) smiles fondly seeing the setter walk away, the redhead flashes a malicious sideglance towards the Aoba Johsai duo before walking away himself. Goosebumps rose from the two at the sinister glint in (Name)'s eyes, unsettling them.

"Kindaichi, you idiot" Yahaba mumbles quietly, "You just ruined any chance I had"

"HAh? What'd I do, senpai?"

* * *

"I-it's huge!" Hinata stutters in awe at the size of Aoba Johsai's gym. 

It just makes (Name) smirk because "That's what he said"

He muttered it quietly but somehow it still reached Daichi's ears, a disgusted look at (Name)'s inappropriateness was his only reply.

"Aoba Johsai has good offense and defense. They're known for their potential aces" Daichi says looking out towards the opponent.

"They're famous for their powerful blocking"

"What are you guys worrying about? We got Hinata! Right, Hinata? Don't worry we know you suck at a lot of things, so just jump and leave the cover to us!" Tanaka cheerfully declares.

"Wow. You actually did something useful"(Name) remarks, seriously impressed, noticing the relief on Hinata's face. 

"-but your all alone when serving. So, you better not fumble. HHAhah Just kidding!~ A serve miss ain't a big deal" 

(Name) takes back what he said. 

"Where did he go?" Tanaka asks as Hinata had disappeared. 

"Same way your brain went. Down the drain" (Name) insults the second-year. 

Tanaka grabs (Name)'s collar before shaking him back and forth, "HaaagHHH? Are you insulting my intelligence???"

"The fuck? Wasn't it obvious already?"

"Tanaka. (Name). Stop it." Daichi says sternly, crossing his arms. 

' _Oh no, not the crossed arms pose'_ It meant real shit. 

"Tanaka, you go fetch Hinata"

"Hah? WHy me? Make (Name) do it" Tanaka points toward (Name), stomping his feet. 

The redhead shrugs in return, "I have a sprain, remember? I'm injured. You should be more considerate about my welfare"

"Another word from you and you are going to the corner" Daichi warns

"What?? Not the corner! That's so unfair! WHy me?" (Name) complains, he was a third-year. Nearly eighteen. He can't be ordered around by his club captain. "You can't make me! I won't be ordered around by an old person"

(Name) watches from the corner as everyone warms up and changes their uniform. (Name) regrets not being careful with his own body, he could have been playing on the court with everybody. He could've been the one playing wing spiker, instead, he let his momentary anger get to his head and control his feelings _again._ He wondered what his friends thought of him when that girl approached him. They probably thought (Name) was a horrible person which he was but even if he was a horrible person, they didn't push him away or demanded an answer from him. They didn't act hostile or fake, They just kept being themselves around (Name). He liked how they don't have this underlying motive to be friends with him, he can tell. Ever since he was young, (Name) was able to hone the skill of being able to tell if someone came to him with an ulterior motive.

(Name) could see it from their smiles. They're not foxy nor are they sinister. They had a smile that screamed happiness or whispered contentment when (Name) was around. They tease (Name) and roughhoused with him, they don't suck up to him and don't try to change who they are for (Name). He was happy with that. He was sick and tired of people hiding under a facade to please (Name). They didn't change their personality and who they are to make (Name) happy because he's tired of people trying to make him happy for the wrong reasons. 

In the corner of (Name)'s eye, he sees Hinata enter looking like death just knocked on his door. 

* * *

Daichi sweatdrops at Hinata proclaiming to "do his best at relaxing!" The captain swivels his head around for a solution. He sees everyone's favorite redhead sulking at The Corner. "Pssst! (Name)! Come here!" 

(Name) widens his eyes and looks side to side before pointing at himself, "Me!?"

"Do you see any other (Name) here?" There is only so much stupidity Daichi can take. 

(Name) awkwardly hops towards the captain. "You. Go. Say. Something. To. Hinata."

"Ohhhkay?" (Name) stands in front of Hinata before crouching down to make eye contact with the tangerine, ruffling Hinata's hair fondly and mustering his most soothing smile. Hinata was blasted with the absolute heart-pounding beauty of (Name), his red hair almost like a halo, fitting since (Name) was the closest thing to an angel Hinata had ever seen. "I'll wa-"

(Name) wasn't able to finish his sentence when Hinata literally melts and becomes one with the ground.

"(NAME)! yoU mURdeRed yOUr kOuhAi!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: short chapter cuz i have to 😴😴😴


	6. V

Hinata lines up to enter the court as a middle blocker, looking even worse for wear, shaking and trembling while the cause of the whole problem was sitting lazily on the coach's bench, long legs sprawled out. Daichi _knows_ he's doing it deliberately, he's been friends with (Name) long enough that he can detect the minuscule upward tilt of (Name)'s lips that signify smugness which undeniably meant that he was _smirking_. As much as (Name) denies it, the redhead asshole liked seeing people squirm because of him, and by the number of stares he's getting from the rival team and the student body, he's definitely having a field day. 

Daichi can only sigh. 

"WOoow, the last time I saw him he had purple hair. He looks good in every color"

"Hey, isn't that (Name)? oh MY GOSH, he has red hair now?? Call Yumiko and tell her to come to the gym"

"Man, that guy's _hot_ " followed by a "Dude, you're gay? I didn't know" and then an "I am now"

Now, (Name) definitely heard that. He wasn't even hiding his smirk anymore. 

"ONEGAISHIMASUU!" They get in place and it startles Kindaichi, "That kid's a middle blocker? Are they serious?"

Iwaizumi places a hand on his eyebrows to look at their setter, "It really is Kageyama. What's he doing in a team like Karasuno?"

On Karasuno's side, Tsukishima looked calm and Ennoshita was sweatdropping at the scene of Daichi panicking, trying to reassure Kageyama while Tanaka was hunched over trying to scare the Seijoh team. 

"Oi, Hinata! We'll do the thing we did on the three-on-three" Kageyama reminds the orange ball of nerves.

Matsukawa serves and Hinata receives it when it was clearly Daichi's ball. (Name) facepalms, his jaw dropping. _'I didn't know it was this bad!'_

"Ennoshita, cover!"

"Tanaka!"

The second-year slams the ball right into a three-man block. Kindaichi smiles self-satisfied at one point, (Name) narrows his eyes on him. The pattern of Hinata bumping into everyone became an obvious trend even crash landing on the referee's stand. Kageyama was at the end of his patience, rearing to beat the shit out of Hinata only being held back by Ennoshita. Seeing the absolute mess on the court, an itch rises in (Name). An itch to play. He could only blame himself for injuring himself. At 24:13, Kageyama loses his cool and grabs Hinata, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER"

Kindaichi scoffs, "Pretending to be so cool. He's still the same"

"He hasn't changed at all", Kunimi looks at his left and was greeted by piercing black eyes. Kunimi jolts, "Who's he?"

Kindaichi looked in the direction of Kunimi's stare, "Ahh...yeah, that's Kageyama's senpai in Karasuno. Yahaba seemed to know him but I don't like him. Personally, he gives me the creeps", thinking back at the glare he received from the redhead.

"Huh" Was Kunimi's only reply, (Name) burned at the back of his mind as he tries to get back into the game.

"Let's get back some points! The nest serve is..." Daichi's voice trails off as he sees the server. 

Hinata faces the court with a ball in his hands, ready to drop dead by now. (Name) observes Hinata and he sees the "I can't make a mistake or I'll be benched" face he had, (Name) doesn't know if he should roll his eyes or smile fondly at his oblivious kouhai, he already made multiple mistakes if the team still hasn't benched him that meant he had something to give to the team and that the team has faith that he'll pull through. 

Hinata throws the ball into the air and serves, it hit the target. If the target was the back of Kageyama's head. The court fell silent as Kageyama looked at Hinata with a glare that can make satan cry. 

"Pfft" Tanaka and Tsukishima broke out laughing. 

"HOw's yOUr hEad doing?"

"niCE SERVE!" 

Kageyama walks steadily towards Hinata, his bangs covering his eyes, leaning into Hinata. "What's making you nervous? The court? The big players? That it's your first time playing? That you shouldn't mess up? Well, you already hit me in the back of my head. Is there anything scarier than that?"

Hinata shakes his head frantically, "None"

"Then get back there and play!"

"...huh? Get back? On the court? That's it?"

"HaaAAH? You want more? Want to die?"

"NO" Hinata sighs in relief but it was cut off as it was Tanak's turn to scold Hinata. "Oi, Hinata"

"Hai" Hinata was now kneeling.

"You...Do you think you have to play as good as everyone else? What do you think you are? We placed you there, knowing full well how much you suck! Listen, Hinata, everyone on this side of the net is your ally!"

"WOOAAAHH" Hinata was now mindblown.

(Name) chuckles but just a little bit of pride at how Tanaka handled the situation. 

* * *

"Nani, nani?"

"Yumiko, look! It's your crush!"

Yumiko snaps her head to where her friend is pointing and screams, arm swinging back and forth, "(NAME)-SENPAI! AHHHH!" 

(Name) flinches at the high-pitched scream before waving back. The girl squeals in excitement, "Why is he here though?"

"A practice match" 

"It's the second set" Yumiko's friend fills in for her. 

"Holy cow, I didn't know he was in the volleyball team. Goodness, how come volleyball players are so hot?"

Tanaka hears that and puffs up his chest only to hear "That was only for me" from (Name) which promptly gets a hit on the head. "You shit, how come Seijoh's students know you, anyway?"

Everyone listens to hear the answer, after all, it is perplexing why Aoba Johsai students know a Karasuno volleyball player by name.

"Oh, yeah. I used to go here a lot last year after school, that's probably how they knew me"

"Why? Are you betraying our volleyball team behind our back, huh?? Having rendezvous with other volleyball players????"

"No, it isn't anything like that-" (Name) chuckles before "but one part of it is true"

"HAHHHH???" Tanaka angrily but whatever chaos was about to ensue was stopped by the referee's whistle, signaling the start of the second set. 

The match starts with Kindaichi and Tsukishima taunting Hinata with his back-of-the-head serve then Kindiaichi getting shocked at Kageyama's apology finishing with Karasuno's win. (yes, this is the author shamelessly skipping over things)

The Karasuno team cheering joyfully at their win against a best four team. They were greeted by the sight of (Name) smiling sheepishly, "Hey guys, congrats, even if I wasn't able to do anything. Hinata and Kageyama, you guys were really good, like seriously amazing. I didn't know you guys can do that! It was mind blowing!! I-i-" (Name) just stares wide-eyed at the complete shock he had the first time he saw that. His chest swelled with hope. Kageyama and Hinata beamed with pride, feeling like they were on top of the world to elicit a wide-eyed look on (Name) "Daichi and Ennoshita as well, your receives covered our ass and Tsukishima,uhhhh I don't want to admit it but there's a slight microscopic chance that you _might_ be as good as me and Tanaka...you suck"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes while Tanaka grabs (Name)'s collar, shaking him back and forth in anger. "TEMEEE YOU WANNA DIEE?"

* * *

Daichi and Ennoshita chat as they freshen up for the third set, "Thankfully they don't have anyone with a hard serve like Kageyama"

"Yeah, our defense has a lot of holes, it would've been slightly easier if someone wasn't such a dumbass" Daichi stares pointedly at the redhead on the bench.

(Name) looks away, sweatdropping.

"We can't be complacent. Something tells me, that isn't their regular setter" Kageyama interjects.

(Name) perks up at the screams of the female students at someone's entrance. His lips curl into a familiar smirk at the sight of messy brown hair.

The Aoba Johsai's coach calls out, "You're back, Oikawa" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I'd probably do a double update as an apology for not updating for so long 😭 i was busy (and by busy i meant i was playing genshin impact)


	7. VI

"You're back, Oikawa? Make sure to warm up properly. It's embarrassing that we only have our second setter when asked for Kageyama. You're making me look bad" The coach scolds, Oikawa smile sheepishly at the reprimand. 

"Oikawa-san!!! DOn't strain yourself too much!!!" 

"Kageyama-kun, who is this _nice_ guy? I don't think I like how _nice_ he is" Tanaka points at Oikawa who is waving back at his fangirls, "He reminds me too much of our own _nice_ guy _"_

"Oikawa-san is an aggressive setter. He's the best on their team. He was my senpai back in middle school but...he's got a _terrible_ personality. Even worse than Tsukishima"

"That bad!?1??!?" Hinata screams, shocked. 

"He's Aoba Johsai's captain. He's an intimidating setter, one of the best I've ever seen" (Name) admits, adding in a little bit more information on Oikawa as a volleyball player. (Name) swings an arm around Tobio, making their bodies extremely close ( if it was deliberate no one will ever know) "-but don't worry! Tobio here is just as good! He is my favorite first-year Karasuno setter!"

Kageyama flushes, he'd rather die than admit he ( ~~maybe too much~~ ) liked that last part. Even if he was the only first-year Karasuno setter.

"Yahoo! Tobio-chan, hisashiburi! Is that King thing still working out for you?"

"I learned serving and blocking from him" Kageyama mutters, "He is quite formidable. We must be alert"

Oikawa takes a few steps forward, an "I'm about to start some shit" smile plastered on his face. The Karasuno team's confusion was palpable as Oikawa steps over their side of the court to stand in front of (Name). Sweat dribbles down the side of (Name)'s face, _'Oh no. I'm in trouble'_

"(Name), can't you help me warm-up? After all, you're so good at making sure I'm stretched out" (Name) mentally pukes at Oikawa fluttering his eyes in mock flirt. The whole Karasuno team gasps in shock like it were some big K-drama betrayal and (Name) was the rich mother who just dunked water on them, and (Name) could only furrow his eyebrows because he doesn't see how this reveal will benefit either of them. (Name) thought they were both perfectly content keeping their "relationship" on the down low and judging by Iwaizumi's choked sounds, he didn't know either. The Seijoh setter grabs (Name)'s wrist before he can even reply. 

The Karasuno team stares at how their redhead middle blocker shuffles awkwardly behind Seijoh's setter. Tanaka speaks quietly coated in disbelief, "Is (Name)... fraternizing with the enemy?"

If (Name) was here, he would've arrogantly congratulated Tanaka for knowing such a big word but he wasn't because he was mingling with the enemy. "Let's go crush that blue shit team into a pulp"

Everyone silently agrees.

* * *

As Karasuno marinates in the betrayal of their most beloved, (Name) was subject to questioning glances from the Aoba Johsai team. The redhead sighs, "Did you have to do that?"

Oikawa decidedly ignores the question and wraps his arm around (name)'s neck dragging him near that their chests were touching, "Why were you so close to Tobio-chan? What do you mean he's _your_ favorite setter?" 

(Name)'s irritation melts and his lips curl into the most arrogant smirk you'll ever see, the amusement at Oikawa's obvious jealousy appeals to his ego. He surmised that Oikawa didn't really hear the full sentence over the screams of his fangirls. He provokes the brunette further, whispering into his ear, "You know when you said you had a milk-obsessed kouhai, you didn't tell me he had such a pretty face" 

Oikawa narrows his eyes in contempt, "Is that why he's your favorite? Just 'cause he's pretty?" 

(Name) bits his lips to stop the shit-eating grin that was tempting to spill, he'd tease Oikawa further but since he was _oh so gracious_ , he took pity. " Don't worry, if that was my only criteria, _you_ 'd be my favorite setter" 

Oikawa lets (Name) go with a self-satisfied smirk. "Now, won't you be a dear and help me warm-up?" 

Oikawa smiles coyly up at (Name), eyes seductive. His idea of warm-up was probably striking indecent poses in a gym full of people. Speaking of people, (Name) looks up toward the stands to see everyone looking at them, eyes as wide as saucers, as if they were some interesting BL manga. 

"I'd love to but-" (Name) points toward the bandage wrapping around his feet and ankle, "I have a sprain"

"HOWW?" Oikawa shrieks comically, "Was that why you were sitting on the bench?"

"Yup"

A whistle blows as the third set starts. (Name) stands near Oikawa warming up with his hands in his pocket. Oikawa does his walking quad stretch and the redhead can't help but notice the different colored kneepads, one specifically for injuries. "What happened to your knee?"

"Would you believe it if I say you fucked me so good it busted my knee" Oikawa stares cutely at (Name) but he just continues to look at Oikawa with dead fish eyes, "Fine I over practiced"

The last part was barely above a whisper. "Oikawa-" (Name) a tinge of frustration in his voice, the setter cuts him off before he could speak more. 

"Hey! You're in no position to scold me, you sprained you ankle!"

(Name) cringes at the memory, "I was doing something dumb"

"When are you not?" Oikawa snorts.

"Oh shut up. I was running away from a teacher. Got caught in the janitor's closet"

The chocolate-haired man looks at him in disgust, "Seriously? Do you fuck everyone you see?"

"I sleep with like ten people and now, everyone think I fuck everyone that walks on two legs?"

"Well, that's 9 people too many" Oikawa quips.

"Oh?' (Name) raises a defined eyebrow, "So I should only be with this one person? And pray tell, who's that?"

"Duh, me" Oikawa replies with absolute certainty. 

"Not your pretty-faced kouhai?"

Oikawa snaps at (Name), "Did you fucking sleep with him?"

"Nah, too young. Babe, don't worry, you're my only one" (Name) says cheesily before taking it back, "Well, now that I think about I'm 17 and he's 16? I think? It could work. Imma ask him first"

Oikawa whines, "See? This is why people think you fuck everyone you see. Because you say things like that" He huffs continuing, "Why do I have so much competition? I'm pretty sure the other setter has the hots for you too."

The Seijoh setter pouts, "Why can't you just stay with _me?"_

"Don't think of you that way"

"RUDE!" Oikawa gasps, "I'd have you know a lot of people are dying to be with me"

"Sure" 

"You're no fun" Oikawa continues to pout. Oikawa lies down to do a knee-to-chest stretch, (Name) sits down with an 'oof' and grabs Oikawa's calf to bring it to the setter's chest. Oikawa moans out loud and everyone's eyes were glued at them, even the players on the match. He can see the betrayed and affronted looks the Karasuno team was sporting, (Name) blushes and he buries his face in his hands. 

"That was unnecessary" (Name) mumbles.

Oikawa just looked like he was happy at gaining everyone else's attention like the devil he is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: simpkawa


	8. VII

(Name) learned his lesson and kept his hands off Oikawa but he stayed on the floor, cross-legged. The brunette in a split with his hands forward pressing his torso down on the floor. (Name) is certain that type of stretch wasn't needed for volleyball but hey, if Oikawa wanted to show off how flexible he was, the redhead was absolutely not gonna stop him. Not when he's looking so good. He leaned in to mutter some words to Oikawa before pulling back to his prior position but not without biting and pulling at the man's earlobe. 

* * *

An overdramatic gasp before a scream of "YOU WANT TO WHA-!?!" echoed in the gym. 

Both teams paused mid-rotation to watch (Name) leaning back with his hands shoved in his pocket, looking calm and uninterested while Aoba Johsai's setter was red in the face with two hands covering his mouth. To Iwaizumi who'd been friends with Oikawa ever since their diapers, it was alarming how flushed his best friend, never seeing him this red before. There were numerous questions running in his head, he didn't even know how these two knew each other or for how long. Maybe they just met recently? Oikawa couldn't keep a secret from him for too long. Iwaizumi didn't even know Oikawa swung that way. After this practice match, he'd beat the answers out of Oikawa. 

' _You better be fucking ready'_ Iwaizumi swears.

To Karasuno, a mix of betrayal and shock settled in them. Even Tanaka was hitting the ball harder, Hinata was springier, Kageyama was pumped and even Tsukishima was blocking after block. Daichi didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the whole team was so bloodthirsty. They were so close to winning. Three more points. 

A whistle. 

Oikawa enters the court, easygoing, and no trace of his previous blush on his face. Different on the court. The tension in the court turned up by a notch. Oikawa smiled wickedly pointing at Tsukishima before serving.

The ball bullets from one side of the court to the other, slapping against the skin of his arms. It blooms red.

"I noticed this but- you're bad at receiving, aren't you? You're a first-year, right?" Oikawa sneers before hitting another particularly harsh one. Karasuno scrambles to get to the ball.

Daichi sighs, "Tsukishima, stand back to the corner"

He widens his field of receiving. Daichi wished (Name) was here to play, they would've gotten that up if he was here. Another serve and another point to Aoba Johsai. Hinata nibbles on his lip before screaming at the rival setter, "HEY! SERVE AT ME! I'LL RECEIVE IT!"

"Psst, shut up shrimp"

_'Huh? He's already getting backed into corner but he's still being snarky?'_ Hinata extends his arm to motion to the team, "Everyone on this side of the net is your ally!"

"WOow, what an amazing saying", Tanaka sobs.

"No one asked for your input, Tanaka!" The redhead hollers from the other side.

Tanaka raises a fist and swings it above his head, "You have no say, you bastard traitor!"

(Name) hisses in future pain at the hands of everyone in the team, _they were going to kill him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:a very extremely short chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I saw another bisexual fuckboi haikyuu ff, I sort of panicked at first (cuz what if they r copying??? why are the characteristics of our characters so similar?) but like this trope ain't that unique 😂 So, I was like nvm. UNLESS ofc it's so similar it basically copy and paste.


End file.
